


There Are No Stars In My Constellation

by whocloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Multi, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whocloud/pseuds/whocloud
Summary: From: Calytrix Evans [califlowersamazeme@gmail.com]To: Regulus Black [rblack@gmail.com]Date: December 31Subject: Reality TVbruh u comin on the show or not? your cousins are trying to hit me upFrom: Regulus Black [rblack@gmail.com]To: Calytrix Evans [califlowersamazeme@gmail.com]Date: December 31Subject: Re: Reality TVreally? btw you rlly gotta change your gmail name, mother nearly put you in the spam folder
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	There Are No Stars In My Constellation

From: Calytrix Evans [califlowersamazeme@gmail.com]  
To: Regulus Black [rblack@gmail.com]  
Date: December 31  
Subject: Reality TV

bruh u comin on the show or not? your cousins are trying to hit me up

From: Regulus Black [rblack@gmail.com]  
To: Calytrix Evans [califlowersamazeme@gmail.com]  
Date: December 31  
Subject: Re: Reality TV

really? btw you rlly gotta change your gmail name, mother nearly put you in the spam folder


End file.
